The proposed social psychological study will examine peer relations and socialization among early adolescents. Changes in peer relations between sixth and eigth grade will be examined as well as sex differences in these changes. The influence of athletic activities on boys' and girls' peer relations will also be studied. Finally, differences in norms, interests, and communicative styles accorss different types of peer groups will be identified. Multiple methods will be employed in this longitudinal study of middle school students. Data will be collected using in-depth observation, audio- and video-recording, and sociometric questionnaires. In-depth analysis of field notes and tape-recordings will be used to generate hypotheses which will be examined more systematically through both discourse and sociometric analyses. The findings of this study will add to our understanding of adolescent peer relations, especially among adolescent girls. By doing so it will aid in a long-term objective of promoting better peer relations for both adolescents and adults. This objective is important since positive peer relations contribute to mental health and provide important support systems in times of stress. The results of this tudy will also increase our understanding of peer socialization by identifying ways in which peers socialize each other to different interactional and communicative norms. This knowledge is essential for insuring the development of important communicative skills in all children regardless of their sex or socioeconomic background. This goal is important since communicative skills are necessary both for posibive interpersonal relationships and productive work experiences.